


Heartfelt Tears

by PhilsBabyHina1990



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Injured Dean, Injured Dean Winchester, Other, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/PhilsBabyHina1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the hell that is their lives, Sam says some unspoken words to an injured Dean, words he never wanted his big brother to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt Tears

I broke down the door with you strung across my shoulders. I don’t know how I broke the door while carrying you with an injured shoulder. Just lucky I guess. It was all just quick thinking and adrenaline. I didn’t want to lose you.

 

You were delirious – half out of your mind from the Djinni’s venom coursing through your veins, each drop was fucking with your mind. It happened slowly at first. But from the first time you were touched by the poison, you thought I was a demon or maybe your poisoned mind saw what you feared most? The demonic Sam that was Lucifer’s Chosen, slaying demons and drinking all the dark poison that would enable me to become Lucifer’s vessel, or maybe in your mind, he was already possessing me and we had failed to stop the Apocalypse.

 

Hell, I don’t know but you sure put up one hell of a fight, punching, kicking – doing everything you can to get away from me. I don’t know what it was that allowed me to overpower you, but I was somewhat thankful for it. With one punch to the face, you were out like a light and still breathing. Thankfully.

 

I looked quickly looked around the old shack, swearing at Djinni for poisoning your mind. In my moment of panic, I had forgotten the cure for Djinni poisoning, but at least the bitch that did this to you was dead. You would’ve been proud of me, Dean. I gutted her with Mom’s old silver knife, laced with what Djinni were all-weak against: Lamb’s blood.

 

I quickly cleared away all the silverware and whatever else littered the table before carefully placing you on the wooden table. You were still a bit delirious, crying softly in your sleep. But you uttered only one name.

 

“Sam,” that soft cry was what made me tear up. It was strange seeing you like this. I mean you’re my brother – my big brother. You were always the one covering my ass and saving it. To me, you were always the strong one. With no worries. I envied that. I envied your ability to keep on smiling, to laugh and crack in the face of danger, and to come off as strong.

 

I felt my eyes tearing up but I sniffled, wiping at my eyes with the back of my sleeve. At least you weren’t poisoned too much. The Djinni bitch just barely injected one drop of her venom into your system, but that’s all it takes to become fucked – to become high and crazy. I should know. I’ve been there. I used to have an addiction to Demon’s Blood.

 

I just hope that the Djinni’s blood poisoning won’t last long. That’s all I can hope for. Until then, I’ll just sit here and watch you. But before this poison wears off you and become that damned arrogant bitch brother of mine, I just want to let you know that I love you, Dean. I wouldn’t want anyone else to watch over me as much as you had. Thank you, big brother.


End file.
